Mysterious Visitors
by Rashelle
Summary: When a couple of FMA characters land in Camp Half-Blood, no one knows who they are or where they come from. They work on finding a way home, but a camp full of teenagers is more than a little counter-productive. Meanwhile, certain people plan to use these six powerful dimension travelers for their own schemes. - Post Manga/BH, Post TLO. -
1. Who the Hades are these guys?

**GUESS WHAT? I didn't die! Well... actually, I DID die, but then I was brought back by a necromancer... or lets say Hades. No, the Doors of Death are still open... I got out. Anywho, I don't own either FMA or PJO! And trust me, I'm not sad at all by that. It's damn good I don't own them! I'd screw them twice over. Eh heh... ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>_

"Uh... brother..." Al stammered hesitantly. He, Ed, Winry, Ling, Lan Fan, and Mei were surrounded by maybe ten figures, all dressed in old fashioned armor. Not to mention they were all holding wicked weapons.

The group of Amestrians were in a circle facing outwards. Ling had his sword out, Lan Fan and Mei were in a defensive positions, Ed had his automail blade, and Al was in a defensive position, ready to transmute.

Neither side was backing off, and the forest was dead silent. Eventually, the figure who was evidently the leader of the armor clad figures seemed to relax and lower their sword. He - they now realized - walked completely out of the shadows, frowning.

"Um... I'm not sure what you guys are doing, but the forest isn't exactly the place for campers to be hanging out..." Percy said, scratching the back of his head casually.

Seeing the completely blank looks he was recieving, he blinked. "Uh... what?"

"Seaweed brain..." Annabeth muttered under her breath. She walked forward, standing next to Percy. "Hey, are you guys new here? I haven't seen you around. Anyways, screwing around with your powers isn't really allowed. It's dangerous espcially in the forest," Annabeth scolded rather forcefully, putting her hands on her hips._ Mother figure. You can't argue with Mommy._

Once again, the Amestrian teenagers gave her completely blank stares. A silence over the entire group held for a minute or so, then Ed scowled.

"What the hell are you going on about, lady? I don't know where the hell we are, how the hell we got here, or what the hell happened!" He held up his right - automail - arm. "This, for example. Last time I checked, this was _not _like this." Ed then clapped his hands, the Campers tensing, not sure what to expect, but Ed just reverted his blade back. "It's not equivalent, nor natural, and frankly, that's not something I care to screw with."

Percy was just staring, not comprehending anything. Amazing leader. Annabeth's mouth was in a tight line. "I need the six of you to come with us. We might be able to help you and sort this out." She turned on her heel, and strode off, the campers following her, leaving the Amestrians to follow, or not.

Lan Fan looked to Ling. "Young Lord, there is something strange with them, but nothing nessisarily _threatening._"

Ling nodded. "Then we follow them." He started walking, along with the others, then muttered, "This will be interesting..."

* * *

><p><strong>Dammit... I couldn't make it longer! Sorry. Anyways, feedback is very nice, and thanks for reading! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edited Oct. 8, 2011.<strong>


	2. Chiron

**Hello, again! Thank you Dennisthepinkgoldfish for reviewing. I love ya! You have a very epic name... versus mine. I'm not really sure what it means. I think 'Katargeo' is some Greek word, but not completely sure. Anywho, for those of you who liked it, but didn't review, I guess you're just a jerk, or think it's OK and don't need to comment. Whatever. Well, read. This one is satisfactory for me, lenght wise. The actual chapter is exactly 1,200 words. Nice. Enough of my babbling. ON TO THE STORY...(That has a pathetic title... ): )**

* * *

><p><em><strong>II<strong>_

As the large group walked, the two sides didn't interact much with each other, nor their own friends. It was eerily quiet as they marched through the camp, people turning to look at them as they passed.

The Amestrians were getting mroe confused by the minute. What the heck was that? There were all these kids and teenagers running around, most in orange shirts, and a lot of them had weapons and/or some type of armor or protective clothing. Why did kids have _weapons_? Wasn't that dangerous, or something? (Well, they themselves were an exception.)

After maybe ten minutes of walking - much to Ed's impatience - they arrived at a large three story building. It was obviously old - in need of some repairs - and looked basically a farm house. They had seen the strawberry fields as they passed, but it didn't go with the rest of the stuff; Ed and Ling were relating some of the other buildings to ancient _Xerxes_.**(A/N: According to something, Xerxes was modelled after Greece, considering the buildings amd clothes. Though the man, Xerxes, was a Persian king at one point. Amestris was his wife! XD)**

By this time, most of demigods who were in the original group had broken off to deal with their own problems, and only Percy, Annabeth, and surprisingly, Clarrise, remained. Clarrise, in her full Ares armor and her electric spear strapped to her back, was standing by Ed, and smirking slightly at the difference. She _towered over him_. Her large, bulky form versus his small, yet muscular body was just such a stretch, anyone who glanced their way was bound to have to muffle a giggle. Ed's face was so twisted and red, Alphonse was ready to knock his brother out if needed.

As Annabeth re-emerged from the Big House with Chiron (In wheelchair form. These guys were probably just new campers. No need to freak them out... yet.), the Amestrians all turned to the two, all with rather confused faces.

"Um, Sir," Alphonse started, polite as ever. "I think this is a misunderstanding. We, ah, just got a little lost, is all. If you can tell us where we are, we can be on our way and not disturb you anymore."

Chiron smiled and chuckled, shaking his head at the same time. "No, no, dear boy, I do believe you belong here."

Ed frowned. Ling gripped the hilt of his sword. "Who are you? You aren't fully human. Yet, you don't seem like most of the non-human things I've felt before."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "You can detect such things? Well, if you must know; No, I am not fully human. I am a centaur."

Ed frowned. "Centaur..."

"Half man half horse?" Al questioned, knitting his eyebrows together, finishing his brother's thought.

The centaur nodded. "Yes. Annabeth, if you will move back, please."

The next thing that happened left the Amestrians gaping. (And that's no small feat, we know. XD) The old man in the wheel chair was now... well... a proper centaur.

Ed and Al were the most disturbed. "Centaurs are fictional creatures. You must be a chimera."

Chiron shook his head, rather mater-of-factly. "No, I am most certainly not a chimera, but a centaur."

"I don't really believe you," Both Ed and Al chorused.

"Come on, guys," Ling moaned. "After all you guys have seen, can't you believe the saying 'Nothing is impossible'?"

The brothers turned sharply to him.

"First you decide to take all the clans of Xing in when you become emperor, and now you _quote_ him?"

"_How much has Greed rubbed off on you?"_

Ling frowned at the two. "That's rather immature for a bunch of prodigies. I knew Ed was a stubborn idiot, but Alphonse? I think you need to take a vacation form your brother."

As Ed took a step forward, Winry sighed, and scooted over to Mei and the girl Chiron had called Annabeth. "Why are we around such idiots?"

Mei shrugged hopelessly. "Someone needs to keep them in line."

Winry giggled. "True. But I'm worried. That man... is he not in pain for changing into something like that?"

Mei nodded thoughtfully. "I would imagine so, but then he would be hiding it well. His Chi is fine tuned to the transformation, though I hesitate to say it's natual."

Winry sighed. "And Ed. I saw his automail arm... even I know that's not natural. I'm worried. If he's got automail..." Winry sighed again, thinking mostly to herself now.

Annabeth stared curiously at the two, admittedly eavesdropping on their conversation. "I never asked you guys your names," she said politely, but obviously demanding. Dropping the former subject seemed a good idea... for now.

"Winry Rockbell."

"Mei Chang."

"Oh," Winry continued. "And over there are Edward and Alphonse Elric, Ling Yao, and... hey, where's-"

"I'm here," Lan Fan appeared silently behind Winry, making her jump.

"My name is Lan Fan. I am a servant to Master Ling," she bowed slightly.

Annabeth blinked in question, but went on. "And I'm Annabeth Chase. Sorry to throw all this stuff on you now, but if you can get inside the camp barriers, you're probably eligable to stay here. Have you heard of Greek Mythology?"

The three girls thought for a moment. "It sounds familiar..." Mei commented.

"Ed and Al might have read about it before," Winry thought aloud.

"Well, it actually-" Annabeth was interupted by a loud '_THWACK_'.

Ed lay on the ground, twitching, a rather large dent in his head, while a gleaming wrench lay beside him, a few specks of blood on it.

"Edward, quit fighting!" Winry shouted at him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He shot up and shouted back.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE BEING AN IDIOT!"

"ME? YOU'RE-"

Al stepped in, trying his best to break up the fight. "Brother! Stop arguing! Now isn't the time!"

"Yeah, you're acting like a bunch of kids," Ling commented, leaning against the wall casually.

"...SQUINTY EYES!" Ed shot back.

The squabble that followed was escalating, and it was getting louder by the minute. There was a small crowd gathering, and finally, Dionysus had felt the ruckus was bothering him, and he went out on the porch, and shouted, "_ENOUGH!"_

Everyone froze to turn to him. Ed scowled. "Go away, old man."

A loud explosion filled Camp Half-Blood. It seemed that Dionysus had a particuarly bad morning, and there was still the rest of the day left... The camp braced itself for a very rough day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so not exactly the turn I'd wanted to take with it, but it turned out OK in my eyes. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to say something. What I will say, is that Winry is going to have a blast with the Hephaestus kids. That's the only reason I really included her in the story. The next chapter is hopefully serious explanation, and of course, that's obviously going to clash with the Amestrians' beliefs. Yeah, anyways, thanks for reading, and feedback is nice! I don't care what it is. Like it, hate it. Me takes it all. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edited Oct. 8, 2011.<strong>


	3. Lunch at the Pavillion

**YES! For all you FMAB dub fans, Part 5 is now up on the internet! :D *Squeal* Yay! Happiness! (They've been up for a few weeks now, but I just realized it. This is for those of you that didn't notice either. (: ) So anyways, I'm happy, so I hope that reflects on my writing. :) This one's short, too. I guess the chapter lenghts will vary through the story. Though this is two in _one _day. Just be happy... Anywho, read on...**

* * *

><p>The morning basically wasted, the Amestrians were dragged to the Pavillion for lunch. Sitting at the head table with Chiron and a rather pissed off Dionysus, the teenagers felt rather uncomfortable. Chiron said a few words about them being there, blah, blah, blah, and then they were able to get their food.<p>

Annabeth and Percy were helping the foreign teenagers, and when they arrived at the fire for offerings, Annabeth explained, "We always give offering to the gods. I guess you could say it's so they don't decide to kill us, but it's respectful."

Ed snorted. "I don't believe in gods, or God, for that matter. The only thing that included 'God' in my life just ended horribly. Keep your religion to yourselves."

Al shook his head. "I can say the same thing. I'm sorry."

"But..." Annabeth protested, but both the brothers had already turned their backs.

Winry sighed. "I know what they're coming from. Don't push it."

Sitting back down at the table, none of the Amestrians had given any sort of offering, and Annabeth could swear she heard rumbling in the sky. She bit her lip.

"Hey, the gods think you said," Winry turned to Annabeth, Mei peeking over her shoulder. "Do you guys practice some religion here? I really think you'd better get rid of us now if you do. Ed and Al... are quite defiant about this type of thing... You might have some... or a lot, of collateral damage."

Annabeth shrugged."I'm sure we've fared worse." But the look on the two girl's faces might have told her otherwise. '_Did you guys have someone who blew up and destroyed a military command center before?_' Is something Annabeth thought she saw in Winry and Mei's eyes. Huh...?

"Anyways," Annabeth went on hastily, not wanting details on that subject. "As I was saying before, the Greek gods and goddesses exist. Most of us here are demigods, with one mortal parent and one godly parent. This is a safe haven for us, well, mostly, where we can train and become stong enough to surive in the mortal world where monsters and a whole lot worse things can be sent after us. We have basically everything here we need. Any questions?"

Annabeth looked up at the two foreign girls to see completely disbelieving looks.

Mei frowned. "I can tell by your Chi that you are telling what is to you the complete truth, but this is a rather farfetched story, you know."

Winry nodded. Annabeth sighed. This was going to take a while.

Meanwhile, with the drinks, the guys were skeptical, especially Ed and Ling (Ling's going to be emperor. Someone might poison his food.) but they accepted it when they could test it for themselves. Namely, when Ed looked away, and Al changed his brother's drink to milk. So when Ed, oblivious, didn't look, and put the cup to his lips, he spit it out rather loudly. The glass shattered, white liquid spilling all over the floor, and most people turned to look.

"AL,YOU TRAITOR!" Ed shouted at his brother, who was smiling rather smugly. Winry (Who was _of course_ paying attention to _this _ruse) and Ling were gasping for air, their laughter silent.

Percy cautiously handed Ed another glass, and said, "I take it you don't like whatever that was..."

Ed scowled deeply. "Evil opaque liquid. I hate _milk."_

Percy blinked. He scooted away. It was going to be a _very _long afternoon full of explanations.

* * *

><p><strong>Mm... you know the last author's note from the previous chapter? I LIED. This is in no way a serious explanation. 0.o I blame my teacher. He says that a lot. Anyways, this is short... becauuuse... (You can hate me for it...) I <em>wanna watch FMAB dubbed<em>! Though you can't blame me, can you? Really, I hope for another chappy tomorrow. 'K? :)**


	4. The Arena

**I apologize for the time I posted this. I tried to make up for the short last one. This is probably it for today. Last night was spur of the moment, OMG, I gotta post that! kind of thing. Anywho, Today was someone in my family's birthday, and you know how that goes. I was also finishing up FMAB dubbed. So yeah... Anyways, I woke up this morning to see a lot of people had looked at my story. Thanks! But I also noticed that not many people reviewed... I'm not one to push this type of thing, but it would be nice.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edited October 1st, 2011. I'm kinda pissed right now, because this is the second time I redid this. The first time, my computer screwed up and deleted all my progress. Anyways, I redid the middle as needed, but added on in the beginning, too. Definatley reread the whole thing.<em>**

* * *

><p>Percy and Annabeth were touring the camp with the Amestrians. Getting better aquainted. Showing them around, pointing out certain buildings. They had tried to lay down the 'Greek Gods Are Still Alive and Kicking; They Follow the Flame of Western Civilization' thing, but <em>every single damn one of the foreign teenagers had blantly denied it<em>. Annabeth's frustration was clearly showing, and even an Ares guy had scrambled to get out of her way.

The cabins were rather... interesting. Ed and Al had to be dragged away from the books and scrolls in the Athena cabin, and Ed flat out refused to go in the Aphrodite cabin. Winry thought she might have found true love in the Hephaestus work shop, and they ended up leaving her there for some of the time. There were a lot of Ares guys who were knocked out and with fractured bones or bloody noses for calling Edward 'short', and in all, the camp was going to need to do a lot of repairing.

Mrs. O'Leary and Ed did not go well either. It ended with Ed, crushed, under Mrs. O'Leary, merely groaning. Al had shouted, "Brother!" And Winry had just sighed. "Dogs have a tendency to jump on him," She explained.

Percy blinked and tried to call the hellhound off of the poor alchemist, and eventually, she relented.

Winry had pointed out that all the signs and markers were mostly in some language she didn't know. Annabeth had pounced on the oppertunity to explain the ADHD and dyslexia problem most demigods had, but none of the Amestrians would admit having any of them, and probably didn't.

"I think if I had dyslexia, I would have gone insane by now," Ed said.

"Oh yeah," Al mused. "Think of all that reading we do..."

Ed shivered.

Ling, who had stopped to study a sign, suddenly spoke up. "This kind of looks like the Xerxian alphabet..."

Ed walked over to the sign. "Now that you mention it, it does... huh."

They skimmed past the forest, showed them the lake, and the strawberry fields.

Annabeth was getting more and more ticked off by the minute. The constantly denying brothers, who were now talking in some scientific language that even she had no possible way to understand, were pretty much flawing everything she said about Greek Mythology and the camp with some scientific crap. Normally, she would be facinated by the kind of things they argued with, but that day was not today.

"Anyways," Percy glanced at his girlfriend, worried for others' safety. "This is the arena, where we hold the occasional tournament, but mostly just use it for training. Melee, physical kind of stuff. Come on." Percy led them in, and was glad to see that there were only a few other campers in at the moment.

"OK! Since you guys were able to surpass the camp's borders, so you have to have a reason for being here. We need to test your abilities, and such," Annabeth was trying to lose her anger. Taking it out on one of these guys was her only idea. Kinda bad for an Athena kid. "Do any of you know anything about combat, or the weapons you wielded when we found you?"

Ed snorted. "Why would we be trying to defend ourselves with weapons we can't use?"

Annabeth scowled. Smart-ass. "You never know."

"Uh... well, I don't really know anything about combat..." Winry sighed. "And to be truthful, I have no idea how in the world I got caught up in this."

Percy nodded, some sympathy in his eyes. "That's usually what happens." Then his eyes lit up. "Oh! I forgot. Do you guys know, like, both your parents, or what kind of situation is your family in?"

Ed's fist clenched. "What the hell does it matter? That's personal."

Percy looked surprised. "S-sorry... I was...just asking. Reference purposes."

Al sighed. "It's okay. It's just... not something we go into a lot."

Percy averted his gaze. "I get it."

Annabeth sighed. "We still would like to know, though. If not the two of you, anyone else?"

A pause. Annabeth internally groaned. It was _just parents_, right?

"...Both my parents are safely back home, part of the emperor's guard," Lan Fan suddenly spoke up. Annabeth did a small mental dance.

"My family's good enough for me. I'm going to be emperor soon," Ling smiled. Annabeth wondered about this 'emperor' thing. What was going on in this guy's head?

"I'd imagine my family is safe, back in my home country," Mei muttered.

Annabeth stared at the three asian-looking teenagers. _'If what they said was true, then they probably weren't demigods... maybe the Ling guy...? Probably not. And what was that about emperors and thrones?_

Annabeth snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the three blondes. "What about you?"

"Me?" Winry jumped. Annabeth nodded. Winry's eyes became sad, and she lowered her head. "They...they're both...both dead..." She whispered softly. Annabeth thought she saw a small tear hit the ground.

Ed moved over to Winry and put his arm around her. She leaned on his shoulder.

'_The only one who says they can't fight is the one that might be a demigod_,' Annabeth thought sourly. Not that she should be judging. Almost all demigods had no clue in the world how to fight before they came to Camp Half-Blood. But then agian, Winry was obviously older than 12, too. That would be breaking the pact that Percy had made with the gods if she hadn't been to camp until now. This was a mysterious situation, indeed...

"I'm...sorry to bring these memories up," Annabeth said softly. "But we need to know how they... died. How old were you?"

Annabeth swore she heard Ed comment, "_What are you guys, High Inquisitor_?" **(A/N: You get a cupcake if you know the reference!)**

Winry sniffed. "I was young... I don't really want to say anymore about it."

Ed gave Annabeth a dirty look and held Winry tighter. Annabeth froze.

The silence was uncomfortable, but Annabeth was thinking. '_None of this stuff is very helpful for us. But at least one of them has to be a demigod! That flash in the forest this morning was extremely powerful, almost like a god's!'_

"Just tell us," Annabeth turned her gaze to the Elrics, changing subjects completely.(.. or pretty close.) "About your parents. What ever family situation you're in now or doesn't matter. This is important."

Ed scowled deeply. "And what gives you the right to demand such things from us?"

Al sighed. "Please, it's just something private."

Ed blew some of his bangs out of his face, and pocketed his hands. "Whatever. Moving on. You guys want to fight? If not, Al and I will. Haven't in a while. I'm getting kinda restless."

Annabeth was deep in thought, and merely blinked._ 'This isn't helping. Maybe they'll open up later... And we've got to get them to believe us on the Greek stuff! Gah! This is the most difficult group of new campers I've ever dealt with - if they're even campers...'_

Percy, who was actually paying attention to the current events, didn't answer fast enough for the brothers appearantly. He opened his mouth, only to be interupted by Ed.

"No? OK, come on, Al." The two walked out to the middle of the field, where they stood across from each other. "Can I use alchemy or not, Brother?" Al asked.

Ed scratched his head. "Uh... use it. I did a transmutation earlier today. No idea how that happened. I want to test that out. It's obviously not equivalent, my arm for alchemy. I need to figure out what else was sacraficed. Or who. I certainly didn't mean do it."

The two got in a similar fighting stance.

"...Aaaand... GO!" Ed shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew... wow, fail cliffy! (<em>Is <em>it a cliffy at all...?) Tell me if the PJO characters are OOC, because I haven't read the stuff for... half a year? Help is appeciated. OK, so I have a short little speech to deliver. With this story, no one else has done the same type of idea. Or at least one that's gotten this far. I have nothing to go off of here. NOTHING. It's not like a HPxFMA crossover where there's millions, and you can fine-tune your story to perfection. Whatever I come up with is basically laying down the grounds for myself. It'd be nice if someone could even send me an _idea_. I'm not looking for a beta, I always look over my work, and if there's a mistake when I publish it, I try and fix it. I mean, in a PM, review, whatever. I don't have much here. I _know _that there are plenty of PJO and FMA fans that would love to see both of them together. _(Now that I think about it, my best friend is a PJO fanatic... and I'm in pretty deep with FMA stuff myself. Crap... that's not good. But no, she isn't helping with my story. She doens't even know I've got a FF account. XD)_ Trying the best I can though. :) Thanks for reading.**


	5. Fight and Alchemy

_**IMPORTANT! LISTEN UP!**_

**I re-did chapter 4 (on October 1st, 2011), after a reviewer commented that the whole parents thing was OOC that they would reveal that much so quickly. So I looked back, and ended up redoing the whole chapter. Yes, it's important that you read it. I CHANGED IT. (If you're reading this after Oct. 1, 2011, it doesn't matter. You don't have to read it now.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! 'Nother chapter. Before I wrote this, I was randomly taking a bunch of FMA trivia stuff. I took a homunculi one, and when I finished, I thought, "Oh, sh*t!" Because I got half of them wrong. It didn't specify whether it was the first anime or the mangabrotherhood, so I did the ones I could answer either way, then tried to figure it out. I think it was the first anime in the end, but I think I answered some manga, and some anime. I'm just complaining about stupid trivia quizes now. Geez. Anywho. Thanks to S, iheartfullmetal, and awesomenaruto for reviewing. Im'ma answer to your stuff here.**

**S, _Oh, crap, that's true... dang it. I'll go back and fix it! I read some other FF with Mei at the Chang's house (I need a better word than that. House ain't gonna cut it...) and she had two parents there, both Changs... Whoops. I didn't even notice. Thanks. :)_**

**awesomenaruto, _Of course I'm going to show their fight! Why would someone skip that? Though about Ed winning... maybe... duh no. I mean, if Al's using alchemy, and Ed might be using alchemy, all I see in the future there is lots and lots of DAMAGE. Hmm... Mustang and Hawkeye? In my original idea, they were in there, but then I thought about it. Camp Half-Blood is for a bunch of kids and teenagers. They wouldn't be there. If they go into NYC, or something, they might come in, though. Or a national park (Don't ask)... yeah... The Flame Alchemist and a bunch of trees. That's a good combination. XD_**

**And thank you to my other anonymous reviewer, thanks to you, I redid chapter 4. :)**

**_I NO OWN FMA OR PJO!_**

* * *

><p>Annabeth and Percy watched the two brothers move. It was short of astounding, really. The two moved with the grace of someone who might have taken dancing lessons for years <strong>(Ohhh... don't tell Ed or Al that... XD)<strong>, but they could also tell that the two fought with the presision of an expert. If one of them entered the sparring match, they knew they'd be knocked out within a matter of seconds. Who _taught _them?

Ed ducked to avoid his brother's kick, then rolled backwards and sprung back up. The two stood for a second, critisizing the other. Al swiftly clapped his hands, and slammed them on the ground. A large rounded pole shot towards Ed. Al was playing it safe, letting his brother test his theory.

Percy and Annabeth's eyes were wide.

Ed dodged the transmuted pole, and clapped his own hands. The familiar feel of energy he felt when he did a transmutation flowed through him, and Ed instantly knew his alchemy was back. He wasn't sure whether to smile or be scared for his life at the consequences, though. Pushing his thoughts aside, Ed slammed his hands down on the ground, and sent a stone fist at his brother. Al transmuted a wall, and the loud crash made the spectators flinch. Al shouted from behind his wall, "Your alchemy works, brother!"

Ed laughed. "No, Al!"

Alphonse darted out from behind the wall, running straight at his older brother. He swung his fist, which Ed caught (with his left hand), then spun and kicked his younger brohter's leg out from under him. Al collapsed, but rolled to the side, jumped up, then twisted to dodge his brohter's foot. Al lashed back in retaliation.

"How do they move like that?" Annabeth muttered. Winry laughed. "They've been doing to for a long time. I think they had a really good teacher."

Annabeth blinked. "_Good _teacher? Try awesome!"

Winry shrugged. "I don't know. They dodge bullets, swords, and other stuff, so I can't exactly say why I can always hit Ed with a wrench."

Annabeth unconsciously scooted away from Winry.

Mei sighed. She missed Xiao May...

"What's wrong?" Percy sat down next to her.

"I miss my panda... Xiao May's probably worried sick about me right now!" Mei cried.

Percy blinked. He awkwardly tried to comfort her. "So... you have a pet... panda...?"

She nodded. "When she was a baby, her mother abandoned her because her growth was stunted. I took her in, and she's my most loyal friend."

Percy nodded. Not the weirdest pet. After all, he himself pretty much took care of a hellhound.

"Hey..." Percy watched the Elrics fight. "What is that they're doing out there? With the ground and the clapping?"

"Oh, that's alchemy. You haven't heard of it?"

"Um... no..."

"Alchemy is a science. It uses a circle to _circulate _power, and alchemists use and bend that to their knowledge. As far as I know, alchemy uses the tectonic power to be effective. Normally, an alchemist would need a transmutation circle to use alchemy, but Edward and Alphonse only need to clap their hands. All I know is that it circulates the energy within them.

"There aren't too many people that _are _alchemists, considering how much work it takes to just learn the basic concepts," Mei told Percy.

Percy didn't understand most of the explanation Mei just gave, but maybe enough to get it. "Um... are you an alchemist, too, Mei?" Percy asked.

"Me?" Mei seemed surprised. "No, I'm an alkahestrist. It's similar to alchemy, only it's mostly specialized medical fields, while alchemy is used for many things. Alkahestry uses the flow of the world, and, like alchemy, needs a circle. I've been trying to teach Alphonse lately, but it's going very slowly."

"...Oh..." Percy said.

One of the brothers clapped, and a dust cloud obscured the majority of the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, short one. I'm sorry I disappeared for the weekend! My internet connection was screwed up, so I couldn't do a whole lot... Uhg... if you ever write a fight scene, it takes forever. Then it turns out it was only three paragraphs. 0.o That's why I didn't make it longer, er, go into more depth with it. Yeah. Sorry... I think the best thing that's happening right now, is when I get something that's critisism. Why? Because it makes me think, and correct my crap. Yup. Feel free to yell at me. :)<strong>


	6. How They Got Here

**Sorry guys! I've been... busy. And school starts in less than a week. Sh*t! Anywho. I was... ah... playing SSBB today, (DAMN THE SUBSPACE MAZE) and inspiration didn't come to me while I beat the crap out of Tabuu. (Or more accuratley - I hit him a few times, he beat the crap out of _me_.) I think it came to me when I looked at him... it... Tabuu, what ever it is, and thought, "Tabuu reminds me of the Truth... Even his name... Tabuu - Taboo... You're not supposed to go see the Truth... that's a no-no..." So yeah... I don't have much of an excuse...**

* * *

><p>A bloody nose and a few bruises later, Ed and Al had concluded their sparring match. When the two emerged from the dust cloud, it was evident which one of the brothers won, but the other teenagers weren't going to say anything. <strong>(I'm avoiding telling you who won. I knew who won, but just think. Which one of them is going to win?)<strong>

"So, what was it that the two of you were doing out there?" Annabeth was in a serious mood.

"Sparring," Ed said.

Annabeth growled. "What was that power that you were using?"

"Alchemy," Al answered quickly, glancing at his brother.

"Oh," Annabeth said. Then she turned to Percy. "Hecate?"

Percy shrugged.

Annabeth sighed. Percy was absolutely no help at all. How was she going to figure this out?

* * *

><p>After dinner and the campfire (Ed had jumped at the sight of the flames. Their color and size being off from his perspective. Then he sat there muttering to himself, trying to come up with an explanation for it.), the campers had retired to their cabins, and the Amestrians were situated in the Big House.<p>

Annabeth sighed to herself and fell back on the bed. Today had been a stressful day, and she just wanted to sleep. Though, her thoughts and the strange foreigners kept her awake. Who were they, really? They weren't mortals. She was sure of it. But at the moment, she was seriously doubting that they were demigods, too. They didn't have the regular symptoms of a demigod, and they weren't claimed that night, either. For some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about the knife that Edward had pulled out of nowhere when they 'arrived' at Camp. Alchemy, too. Yes, she'd heard of it. But as far as she knew, it wasn't anything that actually worked. But then again, you never know. She'd have to do research in the morning. Dang it! She had to go to Olympus tomorrow to oversee some of the last of the reconstruction of the place. She sighed. Her life was _packed_. She didn't have much time for Percy, either. She knew that he probably missed being around her when she had so much to do, considering they were going out. **(It was an established/oficial canon in the book. Shut up.)**

Annabeth's eyelids finally started drooping, but when she woke up in the morning, she didn't feel like she had slept at all.

* * *

><p>The night brought uncertainy to the Amestrians. Ed had already formulated a plan to escape... er, leave, but everyone else had denied it. Winry wanted to work more with the Hephaestus kids, Al didn't think it was polite to just leave, and Ling wanted to find out more about the people there.<p>

Defeated, Ed moaned and collapsed on the double bed he was sharing with his brother. Winry had pulled out her toolbox, wanting to check on Ed's automail arm (They were still all thinking, "How the hell did that get there again?"), and small metal clinking noises were heard from the arm and the tools.

Mei already asleep, and Ling and Lan Fan had said something about the roof, the open window was proof.

Al lay next to his brother, and just _thought_. About his brother's arm, about alchemy, about himself, about the 'Camp', about what people back in their home were doing to try and find them. As far as Al knew, they had dissapeared in thin air...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_Ling and Lan Fan were visiting East City one last time before they went home to Xing where Ling would become emperor. Mei was in the city with Al, who had wanted to go with his brother. Mei had been visiting for a month or so now, teaching Al some alkahestry, since he wasn't quite ready to go to Xing himself yet. Ed was paying a visit to the head of Eastern Command, naturally causing trouble. Winry had a customer call in who couldn't make it to either Risembool or Rush Valley, so when the group had met up at resturaunt, everything was good natured. They talked about plenty of things. After an argument with minimum damage to the building, and the attention of the _military, _Ling had ended up paying. Ed had argued, "You still owe me! And you're going to be emperor soon, so what's one little bill?" _

_Ling had responded almost instantly. "I've saved your life plenty of times, that doesn't count? We just ordered room service!"_

_"No, you ordered the whole hotel! I've saved your life just as many as you've saved mine, so that doesn't count! PAY UP!" Ed shouted back._

_Actually, the fight had attracted the attention of the police, and the three poor police men were almost instantaniously knocked out by the two teenagers. This had, in turn, alerted the military, and eventually word of two potentally dangerous young men fighting it out in a small restuarant reached the ears of Brigider General Mustang, and the sergeant who told him was completely lost by the roar of laughter the head of Eastern Command let out. "Just have an MP tell them that they better fix what they blow up," Mustang chuckled._

_"But, sir!" The sergeant protested._

_"Don't worry," Mustang waved his hand dismissivly. "I know _exactly _who they are. They won't aim to hurt anyone. Just see to it that they fix their damage. And, if you don't mind, tell them to come here, to my office."_

_"Sir, you're not really supposed to just invite civilians into your office..."_

_"Don't worry," the Brigider General repeated. "They aren't exactly civilians, anyways. Now go fill out your orders, Sergeant!"_

_"Yes, sir!" The man snapped a salute, then retreated from the office._

_"Yes, Brigider General Mustang has requested that the two of you to go to his office," one of the military men had informed Ed and Ling._

_Ed sighed, but said, "Whatever. Come on, Al! We're going to see the bastard!"_

_"Brother!" Al scolded, but started walking with Ed. The rest of the group followed._

_Arriving at Eastern Command, the guards let them through after, "Oh! Fullmetal! What're you doing here? Weren't you here earlier? Did you forget something?" (The guards had been dozing off. They were slightly flustered...)_

_Throwing open the door to the head of Eastern Command's office, Ed flopped on the couch and put his feet up. "What'd you want, Mustang?"_

_The brig. general eyed the group in the room. "I thought I only asked for you and Ling Yao."_

_Ed shrugged. "Then you tell them to get lost. Good luck."_

_Mustang sighed. He put the phone back down on the reciever. He had just recieved a call from a general in Central. "I'll be back in a minute, Fullmetal." He got up to leave, the door clicking shut behind him._

_Winry sat down next to Ed. "I don't know what he's doing. He left you in his office when he isn't in here, Ed. Whatever he's doing must be pretty important..."_

_Al groaned. "I don't know what he was thinking... Brother -"_

_The room exploded in light and a transmutation circle suddenly glowed on the office floor._

_Ed let out a strangled yell, then all went black._

* * *

><p><strong>See? That's how they got there. I didn't have a single idea how they got to Camp when I started, so it just came to me now. Hehehe... I plan to see more of our Greek buddies in the next chapter... <strong>

**Hey! Am I the only one who didn't know that Monica Rial voiced both Lyra/Dante and Mei Chang in the English dub? I would never have figured it out... So... school's starting really soon, so I wouldn't expect often updates. For anything. (Damn school!) **

**On that happy note, bye for now!**


	7. Informing

**WOOOW... been gone a while, haven't I...? **

**Someone mentioned that they weren't really in to FMA in a review, and that got me thinking. I - unintentionally - am going FMA centric. That very nice reviewer made me realize that not everyone knows all about FMA. Sorry to those of you that are just reading this for PJO... I tried to put PJO concepts more in this one.**

**And S, since I can't PM you, I have to answer here: I did the maze and Tabuu on hard. I'm not a genius at the game, but I'm OK. The maze only took me two days - I've done it a few times before, so I know the basic idea, and then I got the hang of it again as I went on. It might have helped that I just run though the thing as fast as possible, thinking, "Get the hell out of my way!" and hoping that something doesn't kill me. Hehe.**

**Yeah... so... I guess I've just had a busy week. So, here is the first chapter that I actually planned out before I wrote it! (Well... it was only a few hours before, but it's the thought that counts, right?)**

* * *

><p>Al woke to a small stream of sunlight penetrating his eyelids that morning. He blinked a few times, sitting up slowly. Looking over to the side, Al saw his older brother on the edge of the double bed, snoring rather loudly. Al sighed. Typical.<p>

He quietly - sonot to wake Ed - slipped out of the warm covers and onto the wooden floor. Slipping on some sweatpants one of the campers had given him the night before and a light jacket that he had transmuted from some of the material in the room. Once his boots were on, Al quietly opened the door to their room and closed it silently behind him.

Out on the deck in the front of the old house, Al leaned agianst the railing, marvelling at the peaceful, undisturbed sight before him, unlike during the day, when it was noisy and frenzied. A flash of movement caught Al's eye up on a hill, and his eyes immediatley darted to it.

"Come on, Percy!" Annabeth shouted to the son of Poseidon. She casually walked into his cabin that morning - before sunrise, too - to wake him up and drag him to Olympus with her. As one of the last construction days, Annabeth was required to be there to oversee her designs, and she had decided on bringing Percy with her.

"I just woke up! Hold on!"

"We need to be there in an hour! HURRY UP!"

"I'm coming!"

Their arguement carried on the whole time Percy grudgingly hiked up the hill to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth sighed. "Finally. Alright, let's go."

"Whatever," Percy grumbled.

Al heard small snippets of the shouting, and he could distinguish the vioces of Annabeth and Percy. He wondered where they were going at this early hour, but figured it was none of his concern, so banished the thought from his mind and settled back in to looking at the camp, waiting for someone else to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day...<strong>

"Where're you going, Ed?" Al asked his brother as he walked out the door.

"I want to look into this place. Find out where in the world we are," Ed said, not breaking stride.

"Alright, brother. Mei and I are planning to look around and find out more about this place."

(-)

Winry, on the other hand, was having the time of her life in the Hephaestus kids' workshop. One of them was showing her the design for an engine **(I duh no...) **and she was vigorously taking it all in. She watched some of the weaponsmiths, and asked them about their work. Then Winry sketched out a design of a gun. The demigods had looked at it critically, and had seemed at a loss for the design. It was outdated by decades...

Winry had also asked if she could work with some of the celestial, already planning in advance for Ed's - maybe even Lan Fan's - automail. They were made of steel, and if these campers were right, that alone was going to end badly for the two of them. The Hephaestus kids had told her about all the different metals they used, celestial bronze being tops. Winry knew that it wasn't a very common metal, and had questioned them about it. If they were right with all their "Gods and mortals and Greek whatevers", then it wouldn't hurt to be prepared.

When a younger, rather curious girl asked Winry about the design she was drawing, Winry had said one word, "Automail."

Seeing theblank look on the girl's face sent Winry headlong into a complicated explanation that most of the Hephaestus campers ended up listening to. Most were excited at the idea of prostetics as advanced as that. Winry, of course, was oblivious to their complete ingorance to her beloved automail. It was an alternate universe, after all. Not that she would know... yet.

(-)

Ed growled as he closed another dusty book. These were all on that 'Greek Mythology' crap. He needed one on a way to find out how the hell he got there, and how he could get back home! Was it that hard to ask? The most interesting thing he had picked up on was a Greek Philosophy book on Alchemy. It was like something that one might find from Ancient Xerxes, only slightly inaccurate. The thing that piqued his interest the most was on homunculi. Yes, it was only a sentence, but it still got the gears in Ed's head turning. "Homunculus. Plural - Homunculi. Were believed to be essentially golems with wits, able to think intelligently." That was it. **(I considered bringing in the Homunculi, but then figured it was just too clique...)**

Ed sighed as he kept searching the shelves. The map of the world he had found was completely foreign to him, too. He hadn't exactly freaked out, but his racing mind had only come up with a few possibilities. A) This was all a dream. As much as Ed would like to believe that, he didn't believe he was that creative, even if he was a genius. B) They were in some strange part of the world that was cut off from the rest, rendering them unable to know of the existence of Amestris or the surround countries. C) He had finally gone insane. D) _Everyone else_ was insane. Or E) They were in an alternate universe. So far, Ed didn't like any of his options... but the alternate universe was looking very good...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I didn't get in all that I wanted to... but hey, at least I got in something at all, right? :P Yes... Don't expect any set date... next weekend is your best bet, though. See ya then!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**20 reviews... that's a record for me, thanks guys! I came up with this at one in the morning and wrote it on my iPod first. So if something is majorly screwed up, you know why. Just tell me and I'll fix it. (Hopefully.) I probably would have updated sooner, but I've got all this damn algebra homework. :P So yup. Read now.**

* * *

><p>The blonde engineer absolutely ADORED the tools the camp workshop had. Some were much more advanced than the ones she had back home, and that made her all the more ecstatic about working with the rare metal. She could swear, they were <em>glistening. <em>Oh god, she was in _heaven!_

Aside from her happiness, some of the Hephaestus kids peeked over her shoulder curiously as she worked on a new katana for Ling and the two sets of automail plates. The girl was freakin' amazing! She worked as skillfully as some of the older campers. A few campers gazed at her in awe, others in envy.

Not that Winry minded. She was too absorbed in her work. She didn't see it, but some of the more expericenced campers looked over whistfully at her. Did anyone mention she was _cute?_

"Can someone find Ed for me?" Winry suddenly called to the campers behind her. They jumped, startled by her voice in the silence - or as quiet as a forge could be. "Um, yeah..." A smaller girl answered to Winry shyly. After a small pause, she ran off to find the alchemist.

Winry nodded in acceptence at the sword in her hands and set it off to the side. She'd heard Ling had done something and was going to need it soon.

* * *

><p>Athena stood next to Apollo and Artemis - twins of the sun and moon respectively. The three were watching the (re)construction of Olympus below them, directed by the daughter of the goddess of wisdom herself.<p>

"Athena," Artemis started. "Do you know any of these strangers that appeared in the Greek demigod camp?"

Athena shook her head slowly, frowning. "No. I can tell that they're from no where around here, possibly a different dimension sent here by a different god all together. It certainly was not any of us, nor our Egyptian neighbors or Roman counterparts. Though it is possible that one of us aided them to the camp particularly, and they paid a price for it..."

Apollo twitched in the slightest. It was hardly noticeable, but of course...

Artemis spun on her brother. "You did it, didn't you, Apollo?"

"Um... Did I show you that new poem of mine?"

Artemis's eye twitched. She hated it when he 'beat around the bush', so to say.

"What in Hades did you do that for? Tell me what you bribed for these children." Artemis's face was set in a deep scowl, and she was resisting the strong urge to slap Apollo right across the face. But of course, she was more dignified than that, so she held back. (But it was _so damn HARD...)_

Apollo fidgeted under his twin's gaze. "Well, um... I thought our demigod children could use some help, and I ran across this possibility, so I took it. I... Er, just bribed _It_ with a big of the sun..."

"A BIT OF THE SUN!" Artemis roared. A few people around paused to glance at her for a second, before hurrying off. Scary lady alert! Abort the area!

"What do you mean? Apollo, you idiot, you can't be handing out pieces of the SUN!"

Apollo shrugged. "I know _It_ will put it to deserving use. And besides, we've still got billions of years before the sun dies out! It doesn't matter much." Apollo waved his hand, completely blowing off the matter.

Artemis sighed. "I believe this will come back to bite you some day, but for your sake, I hope you're right... Moron."

* * *

><p>Chiron sat leisurely on the porch of the Big House, his thoughts swirling in his mind as he watched the demigods running around or playing basketball near him. He couldn't help but let his thoughts go to the strangers that had shown up. He knew that he had never seen them before, and they weren't from around New York for sure. He was worried about the possible families of the children, though. They must be in a state of panic, wondering where their kids were. Chiron felt bad for whoever that was.<p>

But aside from that, the teenagers were not mortals. That he knew for a fact. Yet, they weren't demigods, either. They weren't monsters... Or any else he could think of. Chiron suspected it was his old age, but he would swear that there was something emitting from each of the foreigners. Something old as time, and just as powerful. It was something that he'd never before felt, and he had his own suspicions where the teenagers were from...

* * *

><p>Ling sat, cross-legged, on top of the wall at the very tip of the arena, watching the demigods train below. Lan Fan, the ever faithful guard, right beside him.<p>

"Young Lord," She turned to him. "This place does not feel like it does back in Xing, or even Amestris. Every single one of these people emit a strange presence, not like an immortal, but of power superior to any normal human. It is unlike anything I've ever felt before."

Ling nodded. "I feel the exact same thing."

The two fell quiet as they watched a 'scrimmage' go on. A rather muscular boy, possibly around 16 years old, seemed to be victor. Ling wondered why all these teenagers were being forced to fight. The idea in itself was not foreign to him, in fact, it was not very uncommon from where he was from, but he could obviously tell that some of these kids were not made out to fight. This wasn't an ordinary summer camp, nor was the camp itself, but it couldn't be so strange that all it's members were forced into combat, could it?

He silently brooded over his thoughts, staring down at the arena. Ling was getting slightly annoyed at the big guy who seemed to be victor in most of the fights at the moment. He was boasting like he won the world. Maybe he was bored and just itching for a fight, but Ling suddenly stood up. Lan Fan followed. "My lord?"

"I want to do something," Ling said rather blandly, then jumping off his perch at the top of the arena, made his way quickly down to the floor, Lan Fan close behind him, not knowing what he was up to.

"Hey!" Ling called out, getting the attention of all the campers present. He looked straight at the (sneering)victor (who looked like he had a superior complex. **(And we all know that there are plenty of people in that camp that can kick his butt. In fact, I think Clarisse was teaching that class.) **), who was tall and bulky up close, and said evenly, "I challenge you to a duel. In one hour. Here. Got it, big fella'?"

The guy blinked once, then smirked. "You're on, squinty eyes. I'm the undefeated champion. Trey Pólemos!"(Once again, what a misguided idiot.)

Ling's mouth twisted into a menacing grin. He completely ignored the (rather unoriginal) insulting name. "Ling Yao. See you in an hour."

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter than most, but I've got soccer soon, and I wanted to finish this. Tell me anything that's completely screwed up about this chapter.<strong>

**I finally got the gods in! I meant to do it last chapter, but it didn't work out. So it's in there. Does anyone know how to write Artemis? 'Cause I got NO IDEA. :) When I see the word 'Artemis', I don't even think Artemis, the goddess. I think Artemis Fowl. :P So yeah... **

**I also got caught up in watching Ouran High School Host Club. Great anime, even if you hate shojo. The English dub has a lot of FMA voice actors, too. **

**See you guys next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edited Oct. 21, 2011.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A fast one! I'm gone for the weekend, so I typed this up. My authors notes have been getting shorter...**

* * *

><p>"What'd you want Winry?" Ed walked into the Hephaestus workshop casually, his hands shoved in his pockets.<p>

"Ed! Finally! Just hold on a sec," Winry said, messing with something on a workbench that Ed couldn't see because her body blocked it. He walked over to her and peeked over her shoulder.

"Huh?" A brand new katana next to a sheath and an what looked like multiple automail parts. The strange thing was, they seemed to have almost a golden glow.

"Uh, Winry? What's that for?"

"The katana's for Ling, I made a new automail cover for you, and if I can look at Lan Fan's, I'll make one for her, too."

"_Why?_"

"If you haven't noticed, Ed, this place isn't exactly 'normal'. Even if you don't believe me, regular steel completely passes through their weapons. The only thing that works is celestial bronze, which everyone here has," Winry said, turning and putting her hands on her hips.

"Celestial bronze..." Ed muttered. "That's a pretty rare metal, isn't it?"

"Well, they seem to have plenty of it here."

Ed sighed. "I need to see this for myself."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Al and Mei were in a clearing in the woods, where Mei was teaching Al alkahestry.<p>

"I'm worried about what Brother's doing..." Al sighed, sitting down for a quick break.

Mei gracefully lowered herself next to him. "I'm sure he's fine. Now, try and feel the flow of Chi in these trees right around us. They have an unusual amount radiating from them."

"Ok," Al muttered. He took a deep breath, then closed his eyes (Because it helps him concentrate) and willed himself to feel the flow of energy in the patch of trees directly in front of him. Nothing. Pause. Still nothing. Pause - wait! He could feel it now, a pulse like a heartbeat. It felt rather slow, but it was a tree, afterall. Al smiled. The feeling was peaceful, and he welcomed it.

Mei saw his grin and squealed. "Did you feel it?"

Al jumped at her voice, and it broke the connection he felt. He shook it off quickly, though. "Yeah! I did. It feels so peaceful and tranquil. Thank you so much, Mei!"

Mei smiled at her 'student'.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, where're you dragging me now?" Percy moaned as he was almost litterally dragged along by his girlfriend. She had finished her work on Olympus that day, and now they were on the streets of New York City going the <em>opposite <em>way of Camp Half-Blood.

"To the library!" Annabeth responded hotly.

Percy groaned again. The library...

Annabeth sat at a computer, Percy peeking over her shoulder. She was searching the foreign words that the mysterious teenagers had used.

_Alchemy - A science used to change lead into gold and create the Philosopher's Stone (Or Elixr of Life) for immortality. Nicholas Flamel was a known alchemist, and it is rumored that he did create and obtain the Philospher's Stone, and is still alive today. The Oroborous - pic - is a sign in alchemy of everlasting life: the dragon swallowing it's own tail for immortality. A homunculus is an artificially created human, essentially a golem with intelligence._

Annabeth coped the paragraph and put it onto a word document. She gathered all she could on the subjects she'd heard from the foreigners, but not a lot was adding up. The alchemy descibed was nothing like the 'alchemy' done by the two brothers. And she couldn't find anything on a country called "Xing", or a history. The names of the teenagers didn't come up anywhere, either.

She sighed as she printed out what she had gathered and left the library with (a still complaining) Percy. Considering that his stomach was growling so loud (Annabeth swore they'd have all the monsters in the city flocking to them) the quickly picked up some food at a fast food restuarant and hailed a cab to head back to camp. Overall, Annabeth thought it was an OK day, and there wasn't a single monster that attacked them. There must be something up with that...

* * *

><p>Ling walked into the Hephaestus workshop (Lan Fan trailing behind), looking for Winry. He was going to need a new sword, considering that his regular weapon was still back in Amestris. The thing he'd pulled when they had landed there was a crappy spare he had accidentally grabbed when he left his hotel last.<p>

He spotted Ed first (surprising, huh? Ed's not the tallest person in that room by a long shot, even if he did grow in the end of the series), and made his way to his half Xerxian **(I'm running out of pronouns for Ed. Is that even a pronoun? I hate english. .)** fiend... I mean friend! Ed was staring at something in a way that Ling only saw on him when he was going into scientist mode... Ed was analyizing something.

"Hey, Ling, Lan Fan," Winry said from the other side of Ed, who still didn't react to the outside world.

"Hi, I need a new sword, Winry," Ling started. "Do you think -"

"A sword?" Winry interrupted. "Yeah, I heard about your duel, or whatever. Just don't kill the guy. Ed's enough trouble by himself. I don't need two of you. Hold on."

Winry walked over to a cluttered workbench and picked soemthing up. She tossed it at Ling who caught it with ease. It was a curved scabbard. Ling pulled at the hilt of the katana and inspected the new, gleaming metal. He spun it around and went through a few basic sequences, then satisfied with the balance, he put it back in the sheath and nodded. "Thanks. Got to get back to the arena. I don't want to make Meaty wait too long."

* * *

><p><strong>Mwhahaha! I sat here for a while typing this! Take that, blank mind! No, seriously, I had no idea what I was doing when I started this. I think it just comes as I do it. I hope the bunnies don't leave me for a while.<strong>

**I finally came up with an idea that I think I like for a Fullmetal Alchemist x Maximum Ride crossover! It would be a slight FMA AU in the Flock's world, but I still hope to do it sometime. :)**

**I watched the first few minutes of Hetilia Axis Powers today. I laughed at the whole thing. It's _hilarious_!**

**Well, have a good day, and don't know when to expect another one!**


	10. Duel

**DOUBLE DIDGIT CHAPTER! Muahahaha! I'm baaaack! Read, minions!**

**(Nah I'm kidding. I'm not an evil mastermind. I'm more like this little annoying thing in front of your face that won't go away on it's own. I guess you could flick me, but that's mean.)**

**Someone mentioned that they thought Ling's weapon wasn't a katana... oops. I don't quite know for sure what it is, but I guess I have to stick to katana now that I've said it so many times.**

* * *

><p>Ling stood, katana <strong>(See, I'm doing it already!)<strong> facing down, facing Trey, who had classic Ares armor and a rather wicked sword. **(I'm sorry, did I not say Trey was Ares...?) **Ling, on the other hand, only had his weapon and usual Xingese clothes. He had refused to wear the "retarted" armor because "it'll slow him down to much". Trey officially thought Ling was mentally handicapped, and was roaring with laughter. Not that he was going to care about the asian looking teenager's arrogance. (Quite the contrary, Trey.) If the idiot was going to let himself get killed, that wasn't his problem. Besides, Trey was sure killing someone would give him some major points. He'd have more followers, people would be forced to give him more respect... Ooh, he liked that...

Meanwhile, while Trey was busy daydreaming, Clarisse (Surprises, and lots of them today, it seems. I think I'll shut up with my commentation now...) stood in the middle of the arena holding a flag, a prominent smirk on her face. She looked like she normally did... very Clarisse. She - because of her own pride - was voting on Trey to win, but her brain was telling her otherwise. This foreigner... the way he walked, acted, what she could tell from his body form, and the way he held his katana; It all told her that he - Yao - knew what he was doing and Polemos was just going to get his ass kicked.

The arena was rather full. Anyone who had heard of the challenge was going to go see it, so that was the majority of the campers. Dionysus was sitting (Rather boredly) down near the front, Chiron nearby. Annabeth and Percy had yet to return, but old centaur wasn't worried. Annabeth had probably gone to do some research, wanting to be away from the camp for a while **(Yeah. I now know that there's a computer in the Big House. Ain't I smart?)** and Percy was probably hungry. It was a kind of thing he knew - all good and bad parts - about the pair.

Lan Fan stood next to Mei near the front, watching every one of Ling's moves. "The young lord is rather self centered at some points," Lan Fan said to Mei gloomily.

Mei sighed. "At least we know he _will _make a good emperor."

Lan Fan nodded, slightly distracted. Where were the Amestrians? They were here a minute ago... were her abilites going that dull? That was not good. So hoping that it might bring her back into awarenes, she asked:

"Where did Alphonse go?"

Mei seemed slightly surprised by the question, but still answered normally. "I think he went to find his brother. Winry had mentioned something earlier today about automail, so I assume Alphonse knows what he's intruding on."

**_Interlude_**

_"Brother? Winry? Are you in there?" Al peeked through the doorway to the Hephaestus workshop, which was deserted, because everyone was at the current battle. _

_"Yeah, Al," a female voice called from somewhere in the back of the worshop. "Back here."_

_Al manuvered around the multiple projects around the room and finally found his brother and Winry. Ed was laying back on a sort of cushioned table (He probably transmuted it.) while his automail arm was layed out to the side as Winry worked on the new plating. Al leaned up aginast the wall. __"What's the new plating for?" he asked._

_"It's a different type of metal that Ed's going to need here," Winry said without looking up. _

_"Where ever the hell we are, their metal greatly differs from what we use, Al," Ed said, seeing his brother's confused face. "Regular iron goes straight through their weapons. It'd be completely useless here. As unscientific as it sounds, I saw it, and really, I can't think of anything to explain it. Speaking of that, do you think you could find a book on metals for me? I want to research this 'celestial bronze'..."_

_"Sure, Brother," Al said hesitantly. He understood his brother's lust for knowledge. If what Ed said was true... there may be something out there that had never even crossed their minds! The thought excited Al. They could make a new scientific discovery... His thoughts went on as he drifted out of the workshop to find what his brother requested._

_Back in the shop, Winry had finished Ed's arm and moved onto his leg. Ed moved the arm around and grunted. "This is heavy..."_

_"Quit complaining," Winry said. "That's the first I've ever done with something like this. It'll get lighter as soon as I can learn more about it."_

_Ed sighed. "Winry... where exactly do you think we are?"_

_Winry froze at the question. "...I... I don't know, Ed. I figured you and Al would figure it out and get us home..."_

_Ed shrugged slowly. "Al and I have just as much of a clue where we are as the rest of you, and right now, the only thing I can think of to explain our predicament is that we're in an alternate universe, and that's impossible."_

_Winry loosened a screw and there was silence - besides the mechanical noises and such - for a few moments while both brooded on their own thoughts, the Winry said abruptly, "Lan Fan likes Ling alot. I can just tell so easily."_

_Ed jumped at what she said, then snickered. "It is obvious, isn't it. And he likes her back. I'm not so sure that Ling can marry his guard as emperor, though."_

_"Oh please!" Winry laughed. "That kind of forbidden love is exactly what people live off of!"_

_Ed scowled. "What in the world have you been reading lately, Winry?"_

_Winry gave Ed a dirty look, then held her wrench menacingly in his vision. "That's none of your business, Edward."_

"I see," Lan Fan mused, not knowing what had just been talked about by the two Amestrian teens.

Back on the field, Trey smirked inwardly as he tilted his gleaming sword and caught the sunlight at just the right angle so that the light glinted into his opponent's eyes. Ling didn't even react to the immature move, much to Trey's disappointment. Then Ling barely tilted his own sword, and light struck Trey's eyes, blinding him momentarily. He snarled as he moved his weapon away from the sunlight and blinked rapidly to regain his vision. Ling lowered his katana in response, his face still completely unperturbed.

They stood around for another minute or so, letting straglers find their way into the arena, generally causing impatience to start boiling in most of the attendees. Finally, it was time to fight.

Clarisse grandly made her way to the center of the arena between the two - wait... that's a bad way to put it. So, Clarisse pretty much just marched to the center of the arena between the two combatants, thrust the flag up in the air, shouted the rules, and said,

"THREE, TWO, ONE... FIGHT!" She snapped the flag down rather extravagantly, and backed out of the way with a smirk on her face. The fight had begun.

Trey immediately charged forwards, his weapon in a striking position. He swept at Ling, who ducked and rolled behind him at the last second. Trey, without losing momentum, continued around to strike at Ling. Ling blocked this attack, but grunted as he did so. The brute strenght Polemos used wasn't something Ling could block every swipe. That's where Ling's loose plan had come in. He would have to move around much more, hence the no armor. He admitted it without shame, he was strong, but Polemos was like the Hulk (Not that Ling knew who that was anyways) and in a contest of brute strength, he would lose. So all he had to do was tire the Ares kid out and then strike him down. Of course, Ling had thought all this out before the fight, but it was only a theory until the fight began and it was confirmed. Plus, Ling had an advantage: he had seen Trey fight before in the arena agianst others. Trey had never seen him in combat, nevermind even hold a weapon.

Ling pushed Trey's blade away with a 'shing' of the metals and moved in quickly to slash at Trey. Trey barely blocked, and Ling jumped back. He smirked. Good, Polemos was slow. Another factor in Ling's favor.

The two started circling each other, neither attacking for a while, before Ling darted in and into a series of attacks. Trey barely blocked, and the last one 'whapped' up agianst his armor, causing him to stumble back, wheezing for air. The sad thing was, Ling had used the flat of his blade, he wasn't even _trying._

Winded from the blow, Polemos huffed and stood back, reanylizing his opponent. This was going to be much more difficult than he would have thought, and he had a reputation at stake. He scowled. Choosing his next attack carefully, Trey ran forwards again.

The two combatants went back and forth for a few more minutes, back and forth, the same pattern happening almost every time. Trey was tiring, while Ling had only broken a light sweat. Eventually, Ling was starting to get slightly bored with Polemos. Damn, he was _hungry..._

Even in his distracted state, Ling saw a rather large gap in Polemos' defence that couldn't be avoided to attack. He internally sighed as he disarmed Trey and held his katana up to Polemos' throat. "You lose."

* * *

><p><strong>Ling's thought right after "You lose." was '<em>Now let's go get some food!'<em> I left it out, because it would have ruined the mood... Dang it, now I'm hungry...**

**Anyways, unless you wanted me to do something stupid, it had to end there. And Percy and Annabeth come back in the next chapter, yay!**

**I've been pondering over changing my pen name. 'Katargeo Em' is something I've had for a long time, and I'm no where near bored of it, but I have this weird sense of paranoia that someone is relating me to something else. So I want to change it. Basically, if you see this story is written by a different author all of a sudden, you know I changed my name. It'll start with an 'A' for sure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edited October 29, 2011.<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

**If you're wondering why this story is written by someone other than "Katargeo Em" now, is because I changed my name. I'm now _Anquitil_. It also makes no sense. XD**

**'Ello, guys! This is the eleventh chapter! Yay!**

* * *

><p>Percy and Annabeth arrived back at camp to hear distant roaring from... the arena? Was there a scheduled fight they didn't hear about? After dropping off Annabeth's stuff in the Athena cabin, they headed towards the collesseum-like structure.<p>

(-)

Upon entering the large (open) wooden doors, Percy and Annabeth both blinked. Through the hallway(?) they could see two figures out in the middle of the field, the sun shining down on them. One was Ling Yao - the foreigner - and the other was Trey Polemos. It looked like Yao was the winner. He held his curved sword (Annabeth reconized it as a katana) up to Polemos' throat, who was frozen.

The two demigod heroes ran out into the arena. Polemos turned to look at them, utter defeat and also anger and resentment in his eyes.

"What is going on here?" Annabeth demanded.

"Welcome back, Annabeth, Percy," A voice interrupted her from behind. She spun around to see Chiron. Then she noticed how full the arena seats were. Well, crap.

Ling withdrew his katana, keeping a wary eye on Trey, just in case of a anger driven attack on the demigod's part. "We were just dueling. Nothing else. I saw him boasting and acting like a complete idiot earlier, so I challenged him to a duel. It's obvious he's not all he's made himself out to be, or you guys are more pathetic than I first thought."

Annabeth felt a hint of anger inside her. Who was he to go insulting the demigods like that? They were half _god _for Zeus' sake!

(-)

Chiron half-heartedly listened to the conversation in front of him. He was starting to get slightly worried by these foreigners... if what the asian-looking one just did in front of him was something all of them could do, they might have some powerful enemies... As much as he hated to do it, an interrogation might be nessisary...

* * *

><p>"Ed," Winry said hesitantly. He turned to look at her, pausing in his motions, getting used to the automail.<p>

"Yes, Winry?"

"Um, well... no one here seems to know anything about automail. I don't understand it, really. It's a worldwide invention, I thought! So why do the people here know nothing of it?"

Ed thought for a second. "Like I said, Winry: _We have no idea where we are..."_

She nodded sadly. "Then you might want to cover it, you know, just so no one freaks out, or something. It's not like me to say something like that, but this place is something I want you to be cautious around."

Ed sighed. "Sure, whatever."

After Ed pulled his clothes back on, (Plus gloves he had transmuted) he opened the door and almost ran into his brother.

"Brother!" Al blurted. He held out the book he was carrying. "Here's the book you wanted. Can we go to the arena, now? There's something I want to discuss with you and Ling..."

Ed took the book and nodded. "Yeah, I was headed that way, too."

As the two walked, Ed tucked the book under his arm and looked at the palms of his outstretched hands. How was the power of alchemy flowing though him again...? He had destroyed his gate...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, very short one, but I wasn't in much of a thinking mode... But yes, my name is Anquitil from now on, and I guess it'll probably create more problems for me than anyone else, because you guys don't care much about who the author is to this story, I'm sure. <strong>

**And, if you don't like my story and think it's a bunch of crap... write your own crossover. I'd love to see more! That goes for anyone. :)**


	12. More arena time

**Hey, guys! Thanks for reviewing, and this one is longer! The bottom author's note could be considered IMPORTANT, so I advise reading it.**

* * *

><p>Ed and Al walked into the arena to see Ling and Lan Fan talking to Percy and Annabeth - must have gotten back recently from wherever they'd gone - and Chiron off to the side - in horse form. Ed still thought, "<em>Chimera"<em> - talking with the grumpy guy. Dionysus, was it? The brothers couldn't find a liking for him.

"Ling!" Ed shouted across the stadium. The group of four turned their heads toward the brothers, and waited for them to walk up.

"Ling," Ed said again, much more serious now. "Can you come over here for a second? There's something we want to discuss."

"Yeah, sure Ed," Ling gave the two demigods one last look, then moved away to talk to the alchemists. Percy and Annabeth who uncomfortably scooted away to give them room. They started talking on their own.

The three facing each other, Ed started, "Ling, I think-"

"Alphonse!" Mei obliviously shouted the younger Elric's name, unknownst to the conversation already being held. Al turned to her with an apologetic look to his brother.

"Yes, Mei?"

"Come over here and spar with me for a bit, I want you to work on honing your chi during battle."

"Um, sure. Okay..." Al wondered off, and Ed and Ling moved away from the two to give them room.

Watching the two begin, Ling said, "What were you going to say, Ed?"

Ed blinked, looking away from the sparring match and to his Xingese friend. "It was on this place. We already know we're no where near home, but the only explanation I can come up with is that we're in an alternate universe. And truthfully, that idea isn't too appealing. I didn't have any time to see the transmutation circle that activated under us in the colonel's office, so that's a dead end. I know an alternate universe is extremely far-fetched, but I sincerely do not believe we're in any other country we know."

Ling stared his friend down. "I would like to say that being in an alternate universe is impossible, but from experience, we know nothing is. What proof do you have, though? And we still need to figure out where exactly we are. This whole time we've only been at this 'camp', and haven't seen any other parts of the world."

Ed nodded. "I see what you mean. The map I saw was comepletely foreign. I want to see this place for myself and figure out if there's any differences from back home. From what I've noticed," Ed crossed his arms over his chest. "Their technology seems more advanced than ours is. Winry might not have really thought about it, but the tools in the workshop are more advanced than we have back home. Amestris is known for its highly advanced technology. Also, the phones look different. I've only seen one in the main house where we slept, but it was smaller and it seemed to be _wireless_. The brands of clothing and footwear, etc are all completely foreign names to me. What the hell is 'Nike' **(See the irony of why the campers might have Nike shoes?)** or 'Hollister'?"

Ling mulled over Ed's short speech. With all that, an alternate universe wasn't looking too bad of an idea.

* * *

><p>Percy and Annabeth watched the fight between Mei and Al. It was official... These guys completely outclassed practically everyone in the camp. But then again, that was them without weapons... The two wondered if they were even more agile and deadly <em>with<em> weapons. The thought probably scared everyone. At least they knew that if something were to attack the camp now, they'd have no worries. **(Famous last words... No, I'm kidding. As much as I would like to write an assault on the camp (Oh, dear lord I just typed in 'assault' on my iPod and Spell Check changed it to 'weekly'. How in the world does that work?) I'm not ready for that, and it would be too early on in the story.) **

"Percy..."

"Huh?" Percy turned to his girlfriend.

"I want to see you fight Alphonse."

"_What?_"

"Just do it! We need to know how strong they are, and vitually no one in the camp can beat you! Look at the logic!" Annabeth said angrily.

Percy muttered, but consented and when Mei and Al pulled back for a break, Percy casually went up to them and said, "Hey, Al... erm... do you, ah, want to spar with me for a little bit...?"

Al blinked at the dark haired teenager in front of him. Percy blinked. Al blinked. "Ah... sure."

Percy almost seemed surprised. "Oh, OK. Can you use a sword?"

"Yeah, though it probably wouldn't be my first choice in a weapon. Um... how about I just go find one now. I'll be back soon!"

(-)

Al walked into the Hephaestus workshop to hear the usual noise and chatter of the place. He made his way to the back to find Winry.

"Hey, Al!" She shouted from a furnace.

He hurried over to her and said, "Winry, how fast can you make me a sword?"

Winry seemed taken aback by the request, but recovered quickly. "A few hours...?"

Al sighed. That would be too long. He didn't want to keep Percy waiting that long. "Then do you have all the materials you need to make one?"

"Of course, Al. What do you need it for?"

"Percy wanted to spar with me. I don't really think he wants it to be a competition or anything, just for fun."

"Alright. Be careful. Here's the stuff, and Al... I never knew you could transmute a sword... well, I know you can, but can you make it sturdy so it won't break and get all the craftmenship right? Making a sword is harder than you think!"

Al chuckled and shrugged at the same time."I can do whatever the situation requires... usually."

(-)

Now back at the field a newly transmuted celestial sword tuned to perfection for himself, Al found Percy in the stands. He had on a platebody and a sword, and wasn't watching Al, but something in the other direction. Al walked up beside him. "Is something wrong...?"

Percy jumped. "Oh! Uh... your brother and Ling are fighting..."

Al quickly averted his gaze to the field below. The two were fighting hand to hand, yes, but they were definatley going hard. Ed had a bloody nose and Ling seemed to have a slight limp favoring his right leg.

Al sighed. "Why didn't anyone break them up? And what's it about this time?"

Percy shrugged helplessly. "Everyone was kind of afraid to break them up... and I think the word 'short' was in there somewhere..."

Al sighed again. "Alright. Ready to fight?"

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Haha, sorry meant to put this up yesterday, but I ran out of time, and I wanted to edit it from what it was. Hey, all you Americans out there, am I the only one who thinks that we should some how figure out how to take all the water from flooding in Pennsylvania and just dump it on Texas? That would solve all our problems! <strong>

**(-)**

**THIS IS PRETTY IMPORTANT CONCERNING YOU. THE READER.**

**On a sperate note, I've realize I can't do all of this on my own... so now I'm asking for requests. I want you guys to have an opinion in this, too, since there's only one continously updated FMAxPJO xover. OK? This is what qualifies:**

**_LIMITS_ - Submit anything you want to happen, within reason, of course. Character appearances, short plots, missions, flash to Mustang and Hawkeye, fights, how much the FMA cast finds out about the PJO world and modern times, just something random, _how or when Ed's automail is revealed_, etc. **

**_I will NOT take_: Romantic interests, quests (I don't have that kind of time), or OCs. I would totally screw them over. Sorry.**

**So that's it. PM or put them in a review if you have something for me. Thanks for reading, again!**


	13. Percy VS Al

**No, this isn't the longest chapter, but it's the thought that counts, right? Anyways, thanks to all of you who gave me an idea! I hope to use as many as I can!**

**I just got a review from a reviewer. Nothing new, and they were pretty nice, but they said, "Do whatever the hell you want, just keep it going." I don't know how someone else might interpret that, but I cracked up. Yes, annoymous reviewer, I guess I will continue to do "Whatever the hell I want" with this. But all of you can submit "Whatever the hell _you _want" to give me ideas or tell me when I screw up. I'm not quite sure why I made a big deal of quoting that review, but I now think I have an unoficial saying for this story...**

**I haven't done this at all lately: I don't have ownership of FMA or PJO. I love the authors, and won't attempt a heist to get them. So when YOU try and steal them, you CANNOT blame it on ME!**

* * *

><p>Ling and Lan Fan were walking through the camp, making their way back to the arena for the thousandth time that day, going to watch the fight between Percy and Al. It was a good chance to assess Percy's skills. Ling frowned at his slight headache. Lately, there'd been just a fait feeling of something in the back of his head. It was annoying, really, yet it felt like something he'd felt before. It was getting on his nerves that he didn't know what it was. It COULDN'T be just a headache...<p>

* * *

><p>The demigod and the alchemist stood facing each other, confirming rules. The few remaining spectators watched with renewed interest. This was going to be interesting...<p>

"So, the first one to disarm the other is the victor?"

"Yeah."

"OK, are you ready, Al?"

"Of course."

"Then... FIGHT!"

The fight between the two - Percy and Alphonse, obviously - was very evenly matched. Percy _did_ have the upper hand - he was much more masterful with a sword. Al wasn't the most comfortable with the fighting style, nor using a sword as his main defensive OR offensive weapon. Pride and Kimblee VS him and a Philosopher's Stone was one thing, but this was completely different. He couldn't alter the sword whenever he felt like it now. **(Well, technically...)**

Percy was doing most of the attacking the match. No, he wasn't the most offensive person, but it was obvious Al wasn't going to mindlessly attack him, and the two of them couldn't stand there looking at each other forever. So Percy grudgingly attacked.

Whenever Percy would break through Al's defense (which was quite often), Al would duck, dodge, or spin away. Where he lacked in swordsmanship he made up in agility. He had to give credit to the people he was around the most, though. His friends were frickin' ninjas and his brother was practically a monkey when he moved around in a fight.

The two went on like this for minutes - Percy slashing at Al, who blocks, then Percy retaliates quickly, Al rolling behind Percy, knowing he is unable to ring his sword up to the move. Percy spinning around to attack Alphonse, who is ready with his sword, and the fighting continues. The battle was almost getting predictable, when Percy accidentally left a minuscule opening in his defense, thus Al quickly flashing into the area Percy had left unguarded. With Percy not expecting it, Al's sword went straight for Percy's left leg. (It was a very controlled swing, if it were to connect with Percy's body it would only leave a small cut.) The sword connected with the demigod's lower thigh... And bounced off. Al stood in confusion and disbelief for a split second before Percy quickly maneuvered Riptide to knock Al's sword away with a loud clang, disarming him. Al still thinking hard, and wasn't ready for it. As Percy went to put his sword up to the alchemist's throat in victory, Al's eyes flashed and he did a back handspring and dropped into a crouch, ready to defend himself, purely out of habit.

_Oops..._ He blinked, then stood up, rubbing his head. (Ed had gotten him into so many fights the reaction was automatic... That was kind of bad... Al mused gloomily.)

"Sorry," Al offered with slight laugh to try and lighten the mood. "It was just an automatic reaction... You win."

Percy blinked, clearing his thoughts, then looking at Al, he said, "Yeah... Uh, great job. You're pretty good."

Al blushed slightly. "No, not really. You're amazing with a sword, though!"

(-)

Annabeth watched in the stands, her arms crossed and a slight frown on her face. This wasn't good. It was obvious that all of these strangers where fully capable of taking down the majority of the campers easily. And maybe on certain days, even Percy. She had a feeling that they were only going to attract trouble and bad news.

* * *

><p>After Al was away from the arena, he walked over to the lake on his own. He had told his brother that he just wanted some peace for a while, and Ed had relented to the request after seeing the tired lok in his younger brother's eyes. Al had wandered for a bit, not knowing much of a peaceful place in the 'camp', then it dawned on him - the lake.<p>

He saw a few people out in canoes and a few mysterious figures under the surface, but overall, it was most certainly a much undisturbed and quiet place. Al sat down on the edge of the dock, letting his bare feet dangle in the water (he had taken them off and set them behind him. The water lookedextremely inviting...), marveling at the cool feel, remembering when he couldn't feel anything at all, and how thankful he was now of everyone who had helped him before. Sitting there, watching the beginning of the sunset, Al was able to expand his awareness and feel the chi of everything around him. He smiled unconsciously. It was a wondrous feeling. It was perfect, really, harmonized and tranquil. During this time, Al was able to let his thoughts drift. He wondered how his sword had deflected off Percy. He _knew_ it was going to hit! So... Was there something blocking it he didn't see...? He hadn't wanted to ask right then, but maybe later...

Al opened his brilliant golden eyes and stared out at the expanse of ocean before him and the glittering sunlight bouncing off the surface from the setting sun. It went from the color of his eyes, to the ferocious red of a fire, to dying orange coals left over from a furnace until the sun disappeared and the moon shone silver. It basked in the light of the sun hidden from Al, yet generously reflected the light they couldn't see and gave clarity and sight in glowing silver shades to those who the sun had deserted on Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Pfft! Am I a poet in the end there, or something? Uh... It wasn't planned... I think it actually to the most time to write. I messed with it for more than ten minutes. But yeah. Oh, and it seems that somebody wants Greed to come back... I'm all for the idea... just explain to me how it's logical enough. Anyone, this question is open. "How is it logical for Greed to come back and be partners with Ling?" Greedlin... Didn't Ed call him that once?<strong>

**Thanks to the reviewer who said I couldn't underpower the demigods. That's how I came to the descision of who won the fight. :) Though logically, the FMA guys just naturally overpower _a lot _of people... But yeah, that's how that works. Like if some random camper wanted to fight Ed, the camper would get his butt kicked. Just saying.**

**So yeah. Thanks to the ones of you who reviewed or sent a request... and I must say... _The FMA characters in NYC... _XD It _will_ come!**


	14. Wait, what?

**Thought I ditched you guys? Nope, can't get rid of me that easily. Sorry I took so long. Got sidetracked. I've been helping a friend with something important, and there's this pesky thing called 'Real Life'...**

* * *

><p>"Edward!"<p>

Ed turned towards the direction of the voice that called his name to see Mei running up to him, the setting sun behind her.

"Huh?" He replied rather intelligently as she stopped in front of him, slightly out of breath.

"Have you seen Alphonse?" She huffed.

Ed blinked. Was the girl actually running around the whole freaking place looking for his brother...?

"Uh, he said he wanted to be alone for a while. Somewhere quiet, I would presume. Probably near water."

Mei tilted her head."Water?"

"Yeah. An old habit, I guess."

Mei sighed. "Thank you." Then she ran off in the direction of the lake.

* * *

><p>Percy sat across from Annabeth. The two were in the Poseidon cabin, sitting on one of the unoccupied beds across the room from Percy's unmake area of disaster. The two were discussing the strangers, of course.<p>

The foreigners were not at dinner or the campfire, and no one seemed to know where they were. Not that anyone was really worried, it was obvious they could take care of themselves. But that was the thing - they could _freakin' take care of themselves and kick everyone's butt in the camp. _Annabeth had spoken to Chiron about them eariler, and he had mentioned possibly having to interrogate them. Where they came from, what they were planning to do, etc. Nothing seemed sinister of them yet, but it could never hurt to be cautious.

Percy did want to give them the benefit of doubt, though. When they had arrived two days ago, they seemed hopelessly confused. They had pulled different weapons, there was that weird power 'alchemy', and their fighting styles were completely different. But it was hard. They were dangerous. Annabeth had heard that a camper was in the infirmary with a slight concussion because the asian girl who wore black and had the strange mask - Lan Fan? - had kicked him in the head for insulting the Ling guy who kicked Polemos' butt. Overreactive, much?

"Though, don't you think they want to know a little more about their surroundings? Like maybe we should take them to NYC..."

Annabeth nodded. "I think they'd be better off with some fresh air. But I don't think I trust them for it just yet."

Percy shrugged. "You never know. What do you think about this weekend?"

"For what?" Annabeth's brows knitted together, slightly confused. "To take the guys to NYC?"

"No," Percy chuckled lightly, kissing Annabeth's forehead. "For a date."

Annabeth leaned back onto his chest. "Sure, Seaweed Brain," she said as he wrapped his strong arms around her. "But it better be better than last time. I don't like it when you 'accidentally' destroy little coffee shops."

Percy groaned. "That wasn't _my _fault! How was I supposed to know not to mess with the water leak in the bathroom?"

"Percy, you were supposed to stop the water, not turn it into a hydrogen bomb!"

* * *

><p>"Al."<p>

Alphonse jumped slightly at the voice. He'd been on the dock for hours now, and it was night. Al turned around to see his brother with his hands casually in his pockets.

"How'd you find me?"

"You always go to the same type of place, Al. Come on, it's getting late."

Al obliged, and the two ended up walking along the beach. The night sounds were mostly peaceful. Mostly. Roaring beasts off in the distance didn't fit 'peaceful'. The two talked about anything that came to mind. Troubles that they knew they would only share with each other. They were completely relaxed when a bright light suddenly exploded in front of them, almost blinding the two.

Ed and Al squinted and got into fighting positions to face the figure emerging from the light.

A woman stood in front of them. She was tall and elegant with dark hair and sharp eyes, even in the dark.

"Hello, strangers. My name is Athena. I'm here to both aid and warn you. You may trust me, and I can support you. I am the goddess of wisdom, and if there is information you seek..." She left the sentence open.

"Furthermore, one of my other siblings will be here tomorrow, and he is not nearly as civilized. Try not to provoke him. He has a bad temper and I do not wish to see ones as capable as you being killed. That is all. Goodbye."

The goddess disappeared in another flash of light, leaving the two stunned alchemists. What the hell...?

They looked down to see two large textbooks, both slightly worn, probably well loved. The title read, "World Atlas" and "World History". Ed blinked. Well, maybe he could finally figure out where they were... but the woman had only brought up more questions than the textbooks could answer.

* * *

><p><strong>That's my version of fluff. It always has to include explosions. :P IT was suposed to be longer, I just didn't have time now. It was going to be really long. And it will. Maybe.<strong>

**I hope I did alright. I really wanted to get something up so you guys didn't think I abandoned this. I can't do that. No one else will do the crossover, so I will. Until someone else is capable of doing so, I can't rest in peace. But my updating will be slowed down. School is staring to catch up with me, and as I said, I'm helping a friend with something important. **

**- Anquitil -**

* * *

><p><em>Edited Nov. 4, 2011.<em>


	15. Information

**I was stuck at 49 reviews (Not that I'm really complaining. Thanks, guys. (: ) and I kept thinking: _Come on, come on! Fifty! _And then it never came. So I was like, _What? No? Well whatever. _So yeah.**

**It's been over a month, I know. My thoughts just couldn't organize themselves. I won't bother apologizing, because truthfully, there's no point. You guys get the point. And the fact that I'm still here is good enough for me.**

**Don't own. Doubtfully ever will.**

* * *

><p>"Alright, <em>what the hell?"<em>

Alphonse Elric was not normally one to agree with 'abstract' language, but at that moment, Al found that his dear older (and shorter) brother's vulgar words were justified. If a woman appears in thin air, gives you a small - not to mention confusing - lecture, then tell you someone else LIKE THEM is coming later while the woman herself poofs away again, would YOU feel the urge to swear? I thought so.

Al sighed and shook his head, leaning down to pick up the thick textbooks.

'World History' and 'World Atlas'.

Well, it seemed they'd found some answers. In some mind-bending way, no less. The two were going to be busy that night.

-.-

**(Oh my GOD... I- I just- I just typed up over _two hundred words... _and my system deleted them. Now I have to redo them. Shhhhh-)**

Ed and Al stayed up all night reading, not bothering for sleep. At this rate, they knew it wasn't going to come any time soon, anyways. Might as well put their time to use.

When the sun came up the next day, the two brothers had dark circles under their eyes, but they relentlessly continued on, soaking in every single word they read. Oh, what they'd _pay _for photographic memories...

The two had started almost nervously, wondering how different this place could be, or if they'd finally find thier way back home. But once they had started, they immediately saw the difference, and were crestfallen - almost horrified - by what was actually contained in the textbooks.

Everything was utterly different. No Amestris. No Creta. No Drachma (though that was actually part of the currency of these 'Greeks'). No Xing. Nothing. There was no evil homunculus who had created a country for the sole purpose of sacraficing all its people for a philosopher's stone.

One of the nearest things the two decided was 'similar' was when a man named Napoleon lead a coup d'etat on his country's capitol city and overthrew the current government. They had done something every similar. But they were upset when they read about the motives of Napoleon. Completely different from the Colonel's motives.

Another connection the blondes made was that in 1914 in this world - Earth - was when 'World War I' began. In a sense, when Franz Ferdinand was assassinated by the enemy here, starting the war, the event could be compared to Hughes's death, when the Amestrians started to get serious about fighting the homunculi.

From the Atlas, the two brothers had figured out that they were in the United States of America. They were somewhere outside of New York City, New York. They had also determined that Amestris was closest to 'Germany'. At one point, the Germans had a leader - a military dictator, no less - who named himself the Fuhrur. But their language was pretty much impeccably the same to 'England's' English, which, they realized, was why they could speak to these 'Americans'. **(It's true. On any signs or writing you see in the series... it's in _English. _That probably makes Amestris an English speaking country. So all that stuff about German... well, that's a problem in the first anime movie... I guess these kinds of technicalities aren't explored greatly by the creators.)**

They decided that Xing was like 'China' and that Drachma was 'Russia', too.

But the most disturbing thing they found, was that there were _abosolutely no mentions of alchemy. _Sure, maybe half a paragraph, but that was just nonsense on idiots trying (did we mention they _failed?) _to create gold out of lead.

Aside from that, they had also - none too calmly - figured out the year was 2010. After a small (who are we kidding, they almost _fainted) _panic attack, the two desperately picked up their reading and started grasping at how that was possible. It was 1916! The new year had just passed a few weeks ago!

When Winry poked her head in their door that morning, the two opted not to tell her then. After all, she was in a crabby mood at the moment. Putting _this _on her shoulders now? No thank you.

And thanks to Winry's, the two brothers were dragged off to the pavillion for breakfast. Not that this detered their reading, though. They needed to figure out _everything. _

* * *

><p>Percy groaned internally. There was this annoying little bratty kid following him around, and he couldn't concentrate on the current matters. Did he mention the kid was practically a <em>fanboy?<em>

It had all started when Percy walked past the Nemesis cabin. The kid had seen him, squealed, then starting following him. Stalker, much? On the other hand, Percy just /could not believe/ how fast the kid's mouth moved. He was asking Percy all these questions that he could hardly catch.

"What's your favorite desert?"

"Did you really kill Kronos?"

"I like cookies."

"What's your favorite weapon?"

"How scary is Clarisse?"

Then the questions took a turn for the worse...

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you gay?"

"I heard you're going out with Nico di Angelo. Is that true?"

"What's your girlfriend's bra size?"

"Have you ever-mphf!"

Percy had promptly put his hand over the kid's mouth, sensing something very... _uncomfortable_ coming up in the kid's question. Honestly, this kid should have been the son of Athena. He just wouldn't _shut up_. Annabeth would kill him for saying something like that, but in his defense, IT WAS TRUE!  
>Percy sighed as he finally managed to detach himself away from the Nemesis kid. <em>Di immortals<em>! He sighed again as he made his way to breakfast. He didn't drink it very often, but Percy sure could've do with some coffee about then. Or a gallon of nector. But then again, the Nemesis kid might have already drunk all of it.

-.-

Breakfast was as usual, and Percy methodically ate his eggs, waffle, bacon, and oatmeal. There was a bit of coffee left, so he had that too.  
>Scooping some of the oatmeal into his mouth, Percy turned to look at the head table where the foreign teenagers were all eating rather conspicuously. Well, the two blonde brothers weren't. The two had pushed their plates away, and were deeply immersed in two large (who was he kidding, they were HUGE) leather-bound books. He couldn't make out the simply printed letters on the front, and it made his head spin to even try. Whatever they were reading, it must be interesting.<p>

Percy turned back to his breakfast, digging into his waffle. This was just going to be another boring day-minus the strangers-he could tell.  
>Or at least he thought so until he heard the distant blood-curling roar.<p>

Percy sighed as he dug in his pocket for Riptide, pushing away his various plates. Well, he wasn't going to ever be a fortune teller.

* * *

><p><strong><em>HELL YES! CHAPTER 15! <em>*Cough* Eh... Anyways. This chapter was very fun and highly ammusing to write. I'm glad to get back into the story. :D (Ah, dammit... got two songs stuck in my head. 'Moves Like Jagger' and 'Sexy and I Know It'. *Sigh* Really?)**

**No, I'm not a Percy/Nico supporter. It just came out there. Nor am I a Roy/Ed fan. I don't usually do yaoi. I like to stick to cannon stuff. Actually, I don't usually do shipping stuff at all.**

**(Off topic here, but...) So my sister's iPod is locked for 21,937,978 minutes. 0.o? I _stared _at that screen for a long time. I mean, WTF? It... how is that _possible? _Has anyone ever come across this problem before, and/or know a solution?**

**0.o *Sigh*... Oh, FYI, I went back and edited a few of the chapters.**


	16. In the Shadows

**Damn, I'm sorry. I didn't actually edit much of anything. So that was really just a short hiatus. Bleck. I know, I suck... :(**

**Do not own FMA or PJO.**

Percy sighed as he capped Riptide and replaced the pen back into his pocket. The number of monsters camping out outside of the borders of Camp had skyrocketed lately. Naturally, the border patrols were usually supposed to 'get rid' of them so that any new-coming demigod could enter Camp half-Blood safely, but some of the monsters had either come in large groups, or a few had resurfaced that most certainly _should not _have. Percy could have sworn he remembered killing that exact same Cyclops two weeks ago. It was starting to get so out of hand that - not to show off, or anything - _he_ was having to come and disperse of the monsters. Not good.

Percy shook his head as he waved to the border patrols and headed back to the cabins to find his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Ed and Al stood, straight faced in front of the blank faced Percy and Annabeth.<p>

"So... you guys are aliens from another universe and you want to go home?"

Ed's mouth hung open. Way to dumb down the complicated explanation he and his brother had come up with in a flash of genius. Damn, Percy...

Annabeth sighed and shook her head. "Seaweed Brain. You just made us all feel like idiots."

Percy shrugged indifferently. "Hey, you got to experience my level of thinking."

Al cleared his throat loudly, catching both demigod's attention again. "Okay, anyways, do you think you know of anything like this ever happening before?"

"You mean a rip in the collective time-space?"

"The what?"

"Dunno, I'm trying to sound smart like you guys."

Annabeth muttered something darkly under her breath, and elbowed her boyfriend. Hard. "That's okay, Percy. I like you just the way you are."

"Thank you, Wise Girl."

"Hey," Ed moaned, waving his arms in front of the two. "Quit getting distracted!"

"Oh," Annabeth blinked, seeming slightly surprised. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the nagging emotions currently bustling around the back of her head. Gods, what was wrong with her? Annabeth Chase, distracted? Never! Well... not unless it was _that_ day, but she was pretty sure it wasn't. Yeah. She had checked the calander yesterday... she thought.

"Uh, yeah," Annabeth said uncertainly, frowning. "I don't think anything like that has ever happened before. You could ask Chiron, but I kind of doubt it."

Ed sighed, dissatisfied, while Al nodded in thanks. "Well, thank you anyways. Oh, and would you mind not telling anyone else about this? We don't really want people to start panicking and try to kill us, or something."

Percy and Annabeth laughed, good natured, not forced, and Annabeth said, "Sure, sure. We promise. Now, if you guys will excuse me, I need to go teach an archery class. I don't know Percy's excuse."

Percy jolted as he realized he needed an excuse. "Well, I have, to, ah, help you. In case you have any particularlly irritating students today. Or you if you get a papercut."

After a small squabble about Percy's stupidity, the two bade the brothers good-bye, and headed off in another direction.

Al waved as the two demigods walked out of sight, and then turned back to his serious faced brother. "What do you think, Ed?"

"I bet our story will be all over the place by the end of the week."

Al sighed. "Probably so, brother. But we had to tell someone, right?"

Ed grimaced. "I guess. Oh well, we do have a way of handling things smoothly, despite the circumstances, don't we, Al?"

Al smiled and nodded. "Of course, brother. But do you think you could cut down on your violent reactions this time? I mean, it's just a bunch of kids."

"A bunch of kids with weapons who know how to use them," Ed corrected slyly.

Al rolled his eyes. "Well, okay."

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think of them?" One of the shadowed figures asked aloud.<p>

"I think they can be valuable assets to The Army," another decided.

"Yes," yet one more said. "I bet they will work for us easily... as long as we offer them a deal they cannot resist."

"And what is that?" the second figure asked, curious.

The third's mouth spreads into a feral grin, and his teeth shine through his hood that shadows his face. "Why we tell them we can send them back to their home, of course."

"But... that's a lie, am I right?" yet another chuckled.

"Of course," the sadist repeated.

The second started cackling. It was a rather hideous noise. He took great pride in it.

"Silence," a bigger, more intimidating figure said firmly. He was, after all, the first in command for the _Vlakas Bakas_. What TzTok-Jad***** said was ultimately the law. "We shall have to test them all first. Send word to our spies in the demigod camp to lure all of them to the edge of the damned barriers by the river. We shall have a small unit to face them. Let no one else there be aware of this, or the wrath of our Master will fall upon you. And I promise you, there is no escape for those who are Damned to eternal suffering. Do not fail. Now go. Out of my presence!" The dark hooded figure swept an arm out, his cloak billowing out dramatically behind him as the lower seated members scattered.

TzTok-Jad started laughing, a deep, omnious sadistic sound. Chilling to the bone...until a he choked on some of his own spit and started coughing.

* * *

><p><strong>*<em> I do not claim the idea for the name. Borrowed it from a MMORPG's page I happened to be looking at at the time.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>What is this? A beginning of a PLOT? Well, it must be the apocolypse. I've got a <em>plot.<em> Though these guys - the Vlakas Bakas - are NOT of great importance. They're just cute little wannabe antagonists so our loveable characters can show off their mad skillz. It's, like a starting point of the 'action' and 'master plot'. (Pfft...*cracks up at my own words*). **

**Haha, Happy Valentine's Day, guys!**

* * *

><p>Edited 2-21-12.<p>

Edited 11-17-12.


	17. Parade of Idiots

**THE END OF CHAPTER 16 HAS BEEN REDONE. GO READ IT.**

**A year between updates isn't very promising, is it? I also think it's funny how many times I've changed my username while writing this story. :)**

**I have an explanation: my inspiration died in a hole and I had to find it and dig it up. With a toothbrush.**

**...Okay, so I really just lost my inspiration. And I got lazy. I did marching band for the first time (drumline FTW). And since I've last updated, I've gone through multiple anime obsessions that include card games on motorcycles and super Saiyans, so if something completely off topic shows up...I'm sorry. Oh, and I read Mark of Athena. Well, 100 pages of it so far...**

**I don't own it, y'all.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_Percy kills some monsters and notices how much faster they're starting to reform and come back. Ed and Al tell Percy and Annabeth they're from an alternate universe (Ed comments to Al, "I bet our story will be all over the place by the end of the week."). Some random 'evil' organization (Vlakas Bakas) plans to use the FMA characters to do their evil bidding. The only problem with this? These guys are total wannabes._

* * *

><p>Ed had been right. It had only been three days, and word had spread about the Amestrians and Xingese teenagers. It hadn't really been much of a surprise. With a camp full of teenagers, rumors simply spread like wildfire. Demigods had been running up to the group all day and asking them endless questions. Some of which were...stranger than others.<p>

"Are you guys really aliens?"

"What's it like where you're from?"

"Are there gods in Amatis, or what ever your country's called?"

"Can we go there?"

"Are all the men there as hot as you guys?"

"Can you hook me up with a girl from your country? No one here will go out with me."

One would think if someone found out that you were from a different dimension that you'd be avoided and feared. Apparently the demigods hadn't heard of this. You do have to give them some credit, though. They've seen plenty of strange things in their lives.

The foreigners patience was wearing thin after three hours of the ungodly onslaught of questions, and to put in simply, they were pissed. Ed was ready to punch in Percy's in face, but Al had managed to calm his brother down. Sort of.

"How can you be sure it was Percy, brother? Anyone could have figured it out."

"Yeah right," Ed muttered under his breath. He'd have to punch Percy later. Hopefully multiple times.

"On the bright side, they don't know much else about us," Mei tried, hoping to cheer her friends up before someone - probably a certain dark haired demigod, as of right now - ended up severely injured.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because we haven't been going on about alchemy the whole time we've been here. Ling hasn't been parading around like the soon-to-be emperor he is. Because none of us gave any thought as to what we did here."

"Ed's right," Ling grudgingly admitted. "I'm surprised this whole situation hasn't completely gone to hell. We need to be more cautious with what we say and do." The other five nodded in agreement, and a heavy silence fell over the group.

The six friends were out near the outskirts of Camp, having finally escaped the crazed demigods, hoping to avoid them for as long as possible. The border was close by, although none actually knew that. They were moping (or 'angsting sexily', as some put it) about their current situation. The only good thing that seemed to come out about everyone knowing they were probably from another universe was that maybe now people would be able to help them. On the flip side, the six were probably regarded with even more suspicion now, and were definitely the talk of the camp.

Winry, unlike the rest of her brooding friends, had gotten over the incident quickly enough. She was currently working on a spare piece of unfinished metalwork she'd found in the Hephaestus cabin. She did refrain from humming, though. She could see the twitch in Ed's eye, the slight pout of Mei, and the silent brooding of the other three. Unlike the rest of her friends, she'd actually felt herself fitting in with some of the campers, even though they hadn't been in this strange world for much more than a week. The Hephaestus kids all had some sort of respect for her, and she was able to come up with some amazing ideas after being exposed to the strange technology the demigods worked with. Mythological technology was really something that got a girl thinking. She did have to wonder when she'd get back home, though. She _did_ have a job in Rush Valley that couldn't simply be abandoned. She really didn't mind being here, but Winry knew her priorities. Getting back home to Amestris as soon as possible was what she and her five companions needed. The question was, how? Winry sighed quietly and tried to push all of her conflicting thoughts to the back of her mind as she turned back to her work, grabbing a small screwdriver.

Meanwhile, located in some bushes slightly outside the camp borders, a force of twenty or so 'warriors' were whispering about how to get the Amestian and Xingese teenagers outside the camp borders so they could attack them. One suggested yelling for help. Another said bribing them with a way home. Yet another wanted to offer them drugs. The rest of the shadowed figures stared at him.

"What?" he said rather loudly. Six heads snapped up, having heard his voice. The drug-man quickly covered his mouth with his hands and ducked down lower. Hopefully the teenagers would dismiss the noise and ignore it. The foreigners weren't giving up that easily, though.

"There's a large concentration _qi_ over there," Mei muttered under her breath to her friends. Ling nodded, drawing his sword into his hand. He could feel them too. The prince - emperor - sunk into a defensive stance as he eased his way towards the _qi_ he felt. The rest of the teenagers fell in behind him, Ed and Al positioned protectively around Winry (who was wielding her trusty wrench).

The leader of the group of Vlakas Bakas swore, but his expression soon changed to a smirk as he whispered, "Ready yourselves, men. We're going to reveal ourselves now." He gripped his large broadsword tighter in anticipation. On his signal, the twenty-odd 'soldiers' stood up in sync...wait, one of them didn't see the signal and he stood up a couple seconds late. The Vlakas Bakas stood up _almost_ in sync.

The dimension-travelers instantly sank into their respective forms. Unfortunately, they weren't aware of how much a joke these people actually were.

"We are here with an offer," the Vlakas Bakas leader said confidently. "We have the means for all of you to return home, but first we need a...favor."

Ling's eyes narrowed even further (if that's possible). "How do we know we can trust you?"

The leader cracked a grin. "You can't! We were sent here to take all of you back to our master. Now, why don't you all come quietly?" Leader hefted his broadsword onto his shoulder in a show of strength.

Ling smirked. "I don't think so."

The leader laughed. "Boy, you're outnumbered. I have twenty strong warriors with me. There are six of you. A kid with a toy sword, two girls with knives, weaponless blondies, and is that a _wrench_? I don't know what my master sees in all of you."

Obviously, the poor Vlakas Bakas leader had a death wish. Insulting a group of already pissed teenagers who are ready to beat the crap out of something was definitely not his smartest idea.

With a yell, Ed made the first move and lunged right into the middle of the VBs. One of the men fell like a rock, already unconscious, after he was nailed in the face by an automail fist. Only then did the leader of the Vlakas Bakas realize his mistake.

As if the first attack had signaled the rest of the foreigners, the rest sprang forward, eager to release some anger and take care of the idiots who dare insult them.

Winry even managed to take two of them out with her wrench.

A couple minutes later found unconscious Bakas members on the ground, while the considerably unharmed foreigners smugly glared at the idiots who dared attack them. The six had realized how much of a stress reliever their (rather one-sided) fight actually was about halfway through it. It felt extremely relieving to take one's anger out on somebody by decking them in the face. ("Violence _does_ solve all our problems.")

Unfortunately, these thoughts were also forgotten as some of the foreigners' least favorite people at the moment entered the scene.

Two demigods rushed into the clearing, weapons in hand. Ed scowled, a look of distaste already on his face. So much for the peace. He cracked his knuckles. Then again, he was still up for some more face punching.

Percy and Annabeth came to a halt, and then proceeded to blanch as they saw the carnage on the ground.

"Uh...what happened here?" Percy struggled to figure out what happened in his mind. There were at least twenty figures laying on the ground!

"What does it look like?" Ed snapped. "We got attacked by these idiots."

"Punching people is a great stress reliever. Didn't even use my sword," Ling offhandedly commented.

Annabeth had bent down next to the leader of the Vlakas Bakas, feeling for his pulse. Thankfully, it was there, though faint. A huge welt had already formed on his face, and he looked worse for wear. But ass soon as she recognized the man's face, her concern evaporated on the spot.

"Oh, gods, it's those _morons_."

Percy recognized the man as well and tried to stifle his laughter. He failed. Horribly.

Annabeth couldn't help but crack a grin as well. These guys were total wannabe villains who thought they were all that. They showed up every once in a while, but they were never any threat. The best thing to do was knock them out and forget about 'em. They'd crawl back to their 'master' as soon as they woke back up.

So Annabeth pushed the VB's to the back of her mind and turned back to the six teenagers and tried to ignore the death glares they were giving her and Percy.

"We realize that you guys haven't had the best time here, and because Percy slipped your secret (great job, Seaweed Brain), everyone's hounding you guys about being from a different universe. I'm sorry, for what it's worth," Annabeth said sincerely. Taking a breath, hoping she wasn't going to regret her next words, she said, "We realize that you guys are getting really fed up with being here, so we've decided that we're going to take you guys to New York City tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if the demigods should have been a little more shocked, freaked out, etc. by the FMA characters. Wasn't really sure what to do with that...So yeah...anyways, the next chapter WILL be NYC (and possibly some freaked out demigods). No excuses. Who knows when, but hey. <strong>

**I'm also trying figuring out which characters to start bringing in. Whether or not this should continue into HoO. If I should have any homunculi, etc. Any suggestions are welcome. As long as they aren't stupid. Kidding. ;)**

**I'm planning on revamping previous chapters, so if there was something you think SHOULD have happened in any of the situations in previous chapters, but it didn't happen...tell me (within reason, of course). I can try and incorporate some stuff in there. So seriously, if you want to anything to happen in this story, now's the time to tell me! Review or PM works. :)**

**There's a crap ton more stuff I want to say, but I can save it for later.**

**Happy Valentine's Day, and see you guys next time!**


End file.
